


In Dreams

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [26]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: I'm sorry, this is kind of a disaster.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is kind of a disaster.

Jaskier has been playing all night and he's _exhausted_. The audience had been more enthusiastic than he expected in such a small, out-of-the-way town, and how could he resist when they kept coming back for more? So by the time, he makes his way up to his shared room, he's dragging his feet, ready to crawl into bed next to Geralt and bury himself in warm blankets. When he gets up to the room, it becomes evident that sleep is not going to come quite so easily as that. Well enough, since Jaskier is abruptly wide awake. 

From across the room, there's a low groan and Jaskier stops dead in his tracks, only barely remembering to shut the door behind him. His eyes laser-focus on Geralt, only visible in the moonlight that shines through the window. But Jaskier doesn't need candlelight to know what's happening. He has enough experience to know that Geralt is dreaming and by the sight and sound of him, it's a _very good_ dream. 

Jaskier's skin prickles as Geralt shifts in his sleep and there's another little moan that just rips right through him. He can't help but watch him, tracking the way his hand moves over the covers, and Jaskier finds himself waiting for it to slip down over his cock. And when his eyes drag down that low, it's clear that Geralt is turned on. _Very_ clear. 

Jaskier chokes on a groan himself, and his cock twitches at the sight of him, thick and hard pressing up against the covers. There's no mistaking the size of him and Jaskier bites his lip. He fights against the urge to climb up onto the bed and touch him, to push the blankets down and wrap a hand around Geralt's cock. He berates himself even for the thought of it, but the impulse remains. Geralt moves again, drawing Jaskier's attention back up as he arches off the bed with a soft moan. 

" _Jaskier_ ," he breathes, soft but clear and Jaskier immediately snaps back to reality. 

He hurries to the edge of the bed, climbing up and gripping Geralt's shoulder to shake him gently awake before he can say anything else the both of them might regret. But Jaskier's body is still thrumming with arousal, more so now than before, and he's not thinking clearly as he shakes the sleeping Witcher.

Geralt's eyes flash open and he sits up abruptly, grabbing Jaskier's arm just this side of too hard. 

"Jaskier?" he asks and his grip lessens, but not entirely. 

"You were dreaming," Jaskier explains, dazed and too breathless for his liking, "I thought it best to wake you."

"You're still in your clothes," Geralt mutters and Jaskier shifts deliberately to hide the evidence of his arousal as Geralt's eyes drop to his lap. 

"Yes, I rather think that's for the best." Geralt shuts his eyes and shrugs, releasing Jaskier's arm and dropping back against the bed. 

After a moment, Jaskier joins him, removing only his doublet before lying down and quickly tugging the blankets up over him. His cock throbs with unresolved lust and Jaskier squeezes his eyes shut to try and ignore it. For a long time, he lies still but he doesn't get any closer to falling asleep and, judging by the dead silence next to him, neither does Geralt. After waiting and considering for a long time, Jaskier sighs. 

"Geralt?" he asks. 

"Hmm?"

"Listen, you don't have to say anything, but when you were dreaming you," he pauses, taking a deep breath, "you said my name. And well, if you ever wanted to... well, I wouldn't be opposed."

Geralt scoffs. "I'm not going to fuck you just because you're horny."

"It's not-" Jaskier splutters, indignant. "How did you know?"

"I can smell it on you. It's... distracting."

"Well," Jaskier snaps back, "so is coming back to our room to you moaning my name in your sleep, so I dare say we're even." He lies quietly, seething to himself. Of course, Geralt would turn this around on him, make _him_ the problem. And to think, Jaskier was trying to help by waking him up. 

The longer he lies there thinking about it, the less angry he is. Not that it's truly anger anyway. After a while, he realizes he can't leave things like this before bed. His mother always taught him never to end the night on a bad note and never to leave a loved one without telling them you love them. This situation is something of a combination of the two. 

"It's not just because I'm horny, you know." It's certainly true now because sex is the last thing on his mind, knowing Geralt thinks that's the only thing he wants from him. "I don't make a habit of propositioning my friends for the hell of it. Do you know how many times I've had to hold back, afraid that my touch will be unwanted?" His voice is a little higher than intended and it comes out bitter and hopeless but he pauses to catch his breath. If he's doing this now, he needs to calm himself down. 

"It's a curse, truly, being able to see you every day knowing I can't give you what you want or do the things for you that I know you'll never ask for." Jaskier falls quiet again and shuts his eyes. He feels Geralt roll over and the bitterest part of himself tells him he's turned away, so Jaskier moves to turn away as well, but then there's a hand on his arm, softer than before. 

He lets Geralt roll him onto his side and when he opens his eyes, Geralt is facing him. His expression is maddeningly emotionless, but when he speaks his voice is gentle. 

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"As long as I can remember," Jaskier admits. "I hardly remember a time when I didn't ache to give you everything I wasn't allowed."

"Who says you're not allowed?"

Jaskier scoffs. "When have you ever let me touch you? You're always so determined to do everything alone-" Jaskier stops as Geralt slips an arm over his hip, wrapping around him and pulling him closer. 

"I didn't know you _wanted_ to," he whispers, "I thought you were only doing it to so I would let you stay."

"Since when has permission ever stopped me?" Jaskier mutters and Geralt chuckles softly, tipping his head to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he smiles softly, "why did you never say anything?" Jaskier ducks his head against his chin. At least he doesn't have to worry about any awkward boners now. "Jaskier?" Geralt prompts.

"Same reason. Didn't think you'd want it." 

"Mm." Geralt's fingers press into his lower back and he looks up at him questioningly. "Can I-?" he asks and Jaskier has barely agrees before Geralt is tugging him forward against him. He tucks Jaskier's head under his chin and hums softly. "I like it when you touch me."

Jaskier isn't sure what to do with himself. It feels like a fantasy and he has to wonder if he's the one dreaming now as, even as he turns onto his side to face into the room, Geralt curls up around him.


End file.
